


sweet & sour

by mendaciousmind



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst?, Injury, M/M, Multi, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Hakyeon chided setting aspirin down on the table beside the water glass. </p><p>"Because I'm not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Hakyeon chided setting aspirin down on the table beside the water glass. 
> 
> "Because I'm not."

His head was throbbing. Opening his eyes seemed like an impossible task, but he managed to do so long enough to fumble with the shrill alarm making his head ring. Hyuk grimaced and flung his phone down after disabling all alarms Hakyeon had set to make waking him up easier. He rolled himself into his blanket tighter, feeling his throat sting every time he swallowed. He shivered and pressed his face into his pillow, ignoring the sounds of the rest of VIXX awakening. 

Sometime later warm hands grazed his face and pressed to his forehead before retreating quickly. Blearily he opened his eyes to see Hakyeon talking at him quickly, his golden skin taking up most of his vision. His ears were ringing and failed to digest any words being hurled at him. Everything was too bright, too loud and Hyuk felt like puking. He almost did as he was hauled to his feet by Wonshik and a glass of water was shoved unceremoniously into his hands. He sat down at the table and it seemed like everyone was staring at him, scrutinizing his every move. 

“What” Hyuk muttered, his throat begging him to stop at that one word. All eyes snapped to attention, looking at him. 

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Hakyeon chided setting aspirin down on the table beside the water glass. 

"Because I'm not." He mumbled downing the aspirin and water. He nursed the glass in his hands, nervously biting the inside of his mouth. Hakyeon opened his mouth to object, but quickly backtracked as their manager walked into the room. He threw Hyuk a change of clothes and began to herd the rest of the members out of the dorm to the van. Hyuk sluggishly followed after grabbing his phone and headphones. He flopped down into the van and plugged himself in to his phone avoid further questioning from anyone. 

Stepping into the dance studio he almost groaned. He forgot they were filming their dance practice video today. He got a lecture from the stylists about using face masks more often as they applied extra concealer to his under eyes. He browsed his phone the best he could, catching members giving him worried glances out of the corners of his eyes. 

This filming took almost two hours. Hyuk was pretty sure this was the longest one of these had ever taken, or it might be because he felt like he was dying. The first few times were fine but they weren't "lively" enough. The CEO never picked on anyone in specific, but he was pretty sure he was the one dragging behind. They finally got the wide shot right, then they had to do it again and get close ups of everyone. Then they had to change clothes and do a silly version. For that one he plastered on a smile and attached himself to Hakyeon and annoyed him. He found himself on the ground messing around with his phone as the members started to leave. 

"Hey I'm gonna stay here I have some stuff to work on." Hyuk lied fiddling with his sleeves. In reality he didn't want to go back and face interrogations from everyone. Jaehwan looked like he wanted to say something but just nodded and filed out leaving him and Hongbin together. Hongbin sat on the floor beside him and waited for the door to close before saying something. The first time Hyuk didn’t catch it but he heard him ask again softly.  
“Are you okay?” Hongbin asked scooting closer.

"Yeah." 

"You sure? You don't look great." 

"Honestly, it's just allergies. I'll be fine." Hyuk flashed him a cheeky smile and Hongbin lightly smacked him. 

"Call me if you need anything." 

"Yes mother." Hyuk called rolling his eyes. Hongbin left muttering something about how that was Hakyeon's job. Once the door swung closed Hyuk laid down on the hardwood floors ready to take a break. His brain had contrary ideas, and he found himself up at 2am dancing over and over. He didn't know why. He had nothing to work on, and the comeback date had been pushed back a few weeks. It really was an aversion tactic but it didn't work well. He must have fallen asleep on the couch and not woken up to his alarm because he was rudely awoken to a loud ruckus. Five people were now staring at him as he rolled off the couch wrapped in blankets. 

"Morning." He mumbled looking up at his group mates. 

"Morning to you too sleeping beauty." Wonshik mumbled making his way to the water fountain to fill up his water bottle. Hyuk wanted to say something else but wasn't in the mood to receive a smack to the back of his head. His limbs felt slogged down with water, his head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it. He pushed himself off the ground stumbling, but played it off like he tripped. Why he was torturing himself when a quick trip to the hospital could fix this was beyond him, but the irrational fear of needles among other things, pushed him to avoid even thinking about it. 

However, aversion never solved anything. Hyuk knew that full well, and it wasn't until the late hours of the night in the dorm a few days later that his choices had consequences. He was awake at three am for the third day in a row, his flu in full swing, looking for something else to eat rather than just soup when his body gave out on him. It wasn't just a simple faint for a few seconds and get up. Much to his embarrassment he dropped to the floor and was out cold. Hakyeon was the first to find him on the floor, non responsive. 

Hyuk remembered snippets of information about the hours that followed. He needed stitches after cutting his head on the counter on his way down, and was hooked up to an IV fluid drip. Heavy prescription painkillers were prescribed, and he remembered being woken up by the door slamming open. He tried blinking to clear his eyes but dropped them shut, finding it too much effort and that he was far too tired. 

The next time Hyuk woke up his hair was ruffled and a bandage was wrapped around his forehead, which he felt unnecessary. He was in his own bed, and he was home. A plaster was stuck to his right arm where he had the IV and attempted to sit up. This was a bad idea, as pain and nausea whalloped his senses he laid back down. A sticky note was on his bedside table along with two pills and a glass of water. After skimming the note to confirm he could take both pills he downed them quickly and tried to go back to sleep. The universe had other plans. 

Hakyeon gently opened the door to the room Hyuk was inhabiting and crept over to the bed. Hyuk stared at him with tired brown eyes and the leader gave him a small smile. The air in the room was gentle and served to relax them both. He felt his eyes slip closed and heard Hakyeon singing to him as he was lulled to sleep. The next he awoke he felt well enough to swing his feet off the edge of the bed. He made it to the living room before nausea began to kick in and he had to sit down on the couch. It was dark out and the members wouldn't be back for at least an hour. He tried to remember where he left his phone until he realized it was in his bedroom somewhere. He didn't want to get up and spent time staring at the ceiling instead, wishing he didn't feel useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry hyuke your sacrifice was for the greater good


	2. Breakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not made of paper you know."

He must have either fallen asleep again or lost track of time because the next thing he knew he heard the dorms front door fly open and five people chattering. The smell of food hit his nostrils and he began the arduous task of sitting upright, the want for food outweighing the consequences. The members slowly took notice that he was upright and forced him back into a chair. Hyuk pouted but was thankful that they cared. Taekwoon gently handed him a warm container and a fork and knife. Everyone except Taekwoon had wandered off elsewhere in the dorm and he looked down at the box. 

“If this is what I think it is I seriously owe you.” Hyuk muttered excitedly, all thoughts of head pain gone as he opened the box. He made a noise of unabashed excitement, earning a small smile from the other man. 

“Oh my God it totally is. You actually rock.” Forgoing the utensils he picked up the slice of pizza and ate half of it in one bite. He hadn’t had it in forever because he’s “technically” on a diet and probably lactose intolerant. At that moment he didn’t care and inhaled the entire slice embarrassingly fast. Taekwoon had shuffled over to where his chair was right beside the manakes, his lips upturned into a smile. Hyuk slowly inched closer and prayed the older wouldn’t swat him away. He was in a particularly clingy mood and sighed, putting his head on Taekwoons shoulder. 

“What is it?” he asked quietly, pressing a kiss gently to Hyuks temple. 

“Nothing. Just thinking about how great you are.” He hummed leaning into the display of affection. 

“Liar.” 

“Am not.” Hyuk frowned moving to stand up. He felt his feet wobble beneath him and caught himself on the chair. 

“Okay maybe I am.” 

Hyuk let himself be coddled and fussed over by Taekwoon in private before the rest of the group came back. He felt his hair gently tussled as slender fingers gently ran over his scalp, careful to avoid the gash on his head. He curled into the touches, making noises akin to a cat purring, and slid into the elders lap. He felt Taekwoon stiffen before sliding his arms around his waist and resting his head in the crook of his arm. 

"Carry me." 

"What was that? You'll have to be louder Hyukkie." Hyuk groaned at the statement. 

"You ruined the moment. Now I'll just get up and crawl to my bed without assistance from my petulant boyfriend." Hyuk muttered, making the motion to get up. Taekwoon sprang into action, swiftly pulling Hyuks feet out from under him. He carried him bridal style (the entire twenty feet) to the bed and set him down as gently as possible. 

"I'm not made of paper you know." Hyuk murmured hastily cocooning himself in blankets. 

"But you're breakable, we all are." His boyfriend replied as he massaged circles into Hyuks wrist, gently kissing his palm. He positioned himself beside his boyfriend on the bed before laying down arms loosely wrapped around the blanket cocooned man. Taekwoon listened as Hyuks breathing evened out before daring to move. He stared at the sleeping face of the manake for a while before getting drowsy himself. 

"What did I do to deserve perfection like you." Taekwoon whispered under his breath, letting his thoughts become drowned by his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update. basically a word vomit. please don't kill me.


	3. Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wonshik wake up. You are literally outside in the middle of the balcony."

"Don’t wake them up. They look cute.”

“But this is our only shot at blackmail.”

“Jaehwan I swear to God- and you did it already didn’t you.”

“If you mean by already took a picture, then yes I did Binnie.”

“Oh look, he’s waking up. Lets get out of here before he kills you.” Hongbin hissed, grabbing onto Jaehwans wrist. 

“Why would I kill you?” a sleepy voice chimed in. The two looked over to the bed in horror finding a sleepy Taekwoon sitting up from under the covers. 

“Because he-uh- Jaehwan this is all on you.” Hongbin squeaked making a break for the door. Jaehwan quickly followed mumbling under his breath. 

“So weird..” Taekwoon mumbled looking down at his sleeping boyfriend. A smile graced his feline lips as he bent down and pressed a kiss to Hyuks lips. He clamored over the mass of mostly blanket with some Hyuk to get ready. He quickly reached the bathroom snagging a towel from the closet on his way past. He stepped into the shower, feeling his neck relax after spending the night sleeping on his arm. He forgot that Hyuk was a bed hog, splaying his limbs everywhere forcing him to retreat to the corner of the bed. He frowned as his shoulder popped, and squirted conditioner into his palm. Taekwoon's hair was fried from the bleaching, and he really needed a deep condition. With a final rinse he felt clean enough to step out of the shower and into clean clothes. He also needed to wake Hyuk up, but that came after waking up Wonshik. The rapper was, to put it simply, a pain in the ass to wake up. He was scary when his sleep was interrupted, but gentle like a kitten when he woke up. Taekwoon has been assigned the duty because he wasn't afraid of the wrath he would incur. Grumbling he pulled on sweats and a T-shirt before making his way to where Wonshik was sleeping. 

Well, where he usually slept. He had to look all over the dorm before he found him asleep on the balcony. 

"Wonshik wake up. You are literally outside in the middle of the balcony." Taekwoon grimaced, hauling the doe eyed man to his feet. 

"Oh sorry it was so nice out I must have, ah, drifted off." He droned sleepily letting the older man guide him back inside. 

"I'm sure that was it." Hakyeon chimed in from the kitchen. Taekwoon rolled his eyes abandoning Wonshik to leave him in search of breakfast. He made his way back to the bedroom, only to be greeted with a sleepy bleary eyed Hyuk. 

"How do you feel?" Taekwoon asked softly, reaching for the bandage wrapping around Hyuks head. 

"Like I got hit by a bus." Hyuk grimaced wrapping himself into more blankets. He felt the weight shift beside him on the bed and gentle hands were feeling his face and forehead. A small frown gracing his boyfriends lips was all he could see before he left, saying something about the medical supplies. Taekwoon came back in record time and shoved a thermometer into Hyuks mouth before he had time to protest. They sat in a comfortable silence, Taekwoon grabbing the thermometer as soon as it beeped. His eyebrows scrunched as he squinted, his lips slowly pursing. 

"Your fever is 39 degrees. You need to stay here." 

"But I need to practice for the comeback, I'm not ready." 

"I don't want you in the hospital again. You're staying here." Taekwoon said firmly pressing a kiss to his lips. Hyuk melted into the kiss. 

“I hope you like being sick because you kissed me.” Hyuk exasperated, reaching to his bedside table for a glass of water. Finding it was lukewarm he grimaced and put the glass back down and gathered his pillows from the floor. The door swung open with Jaehwan entering the room, his eyes closed. 

“Hakyeon told me to get you. I hope you’re not indecent.” He shouted fumbling for the bedframe to guide him. 

“Too bad we’re both completely nude.” Hyuk taunted, smacking him on the arm. 

“Ew! Sort that out and get out here so we can leave!” Jaehwan screeched, backtracking out of the room slamming the door behind him. Taekwoon gave a small laugh before making the move to get up. He dug around the plastic container for Hyuk’s prescription medicine and skimmed the label. He set down two pills beside the water glass. 

“Call me if you need anything.” Taekwoons voice chimed as he pocketed his phone. The manake nodded sleepily. He muttered something lost in the sheer amount of blankets before Taekwoon found himself leaving the bedroom and heading for the door. 

“Where’s Hyuk?” Hongbin asked pulling a jacket on.

"Still sick. He should be fine later this week." Taekwoon replied softly pulling a pair of shoes on. Hongbin made a noise of recognition before heading out the door, the rest of the group following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry hyuk your sacrifice was for the greater good.


End file.
